The invention relates to an actuation device for a clutch device, with the actuation device comprising a magnetic field brake with a brake stator and a brake rotor.
A clutch device is known from the German patent application number 10 2013 223 004.3 filed on Nov. 13, 2013, which shows an actuating device, particularly for a drive train of a motor vehicle, with the drive train comprising an internal combustion engine, an electric machine with a stator and a rotor, and a transmission device, whereby the clutch device can be arranged in the drive train between the internal combustion engine on the one side and the electric machine and the transmission device on the other side, with the actuation device comprising an electric eddy-current brake with a brake stator and a brake rotor, and the brake stator having an internal stator with a central coil.